


Something Stupid

by greyone01



Series: 25 Days of Damerey 2018 [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 25 Days of Damerey, DameRey, Developing Relationship, F/M, JediPilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyone01/pseuds/greyone01
Summary: Poe and Rey had a good friendship going. And then he goes and nearly spoils it all by doing something stupid like kiss her.





	Something Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 of 25 Days of Damerey
> 
> What happened when I heard Robbie Williams sing "Something Stupid" on the radio

“Finn, buddy, are you sure we’re going the right way?” Poe Dameron spoke in a low voice on the commlink on his wrist. In the semi-darkness, he glanced at his companion, whose facial expression reflected the same uneasiness he was feeling. The paved street was starting to narrow down to a pathway just wide enough for two. “We’re running out of road here.”

“Do you even know where we are?” Rey asked, moving closer to Poe for his commlink mic to capture her words. Poe found himself holding his breath with her nearness. Things have been strange between them, since he made the most stupid mistake of his life about a fortnight ago. 

After rescuing them at Crait, Rey quickly became one of his closest friends in the Resistance. Not a hard feat, considering how small their group was by then. Not an easy feat either, because everyone was struggling with demons that came out of the choices they made. Rey was struggling to come to terms with her decision to abandon her training with Luke Skywalker, believing she could save Ben Solo. Poe was burdened with massive guilt from actions that led the Resistance to dire straits. These made them withdraw from others, but the fondness BB-8 had for both of them led them to each other. They found themselves spending more time with each other, and over time, healing together. 

“You’re close,” Finn’s voice came from the commlink. He was keeping track of them from their ship in space, using the commlink. “Continue walking straight in the direction you were going. I’ll let you know when you’ve reached the spot. Try not to walk too fast, there are cameras scattered all over the place, and they’ll hone in on you if you’re going a bit too quick. Act natural, like you’re just out for an evening walk.”

Poe snorted as he pressed the commlink mic’s mute button. “Why did you do that?” Rey asked curiously, standing close enough to see which button Poe pressed.

“He said act natural,” Poe replied. He shoved his hands in his pockets and began to walk at a leisurely pace to the direction Finn had indicated. Rey fell in step beside him, matching his pace as they strolled in silence for a few uncomfortable moments. “Look, I’m sorry,” Poe began, keeping his eyes on the ground. “I…”

“Really, Poe, you want to do this now?” Rey interrupted curtly. “We have a job to do.”

“Right now, the job is to walk to wherever Finn directs us, and that’s what we’re doing,” Poe pointed out. “Doesn’t mean we can’t talk. I’ve been trying to get a hold of you but you’ve been pretty damn good avoiding me.”

Rey walked in stony silence. Poe decided to push on. “I’m sorry, Rey,” he tried again. “It was presumptuous of me to do what I did. I thought I had a chance, we had a chance. Which was why I went for it, and I thought the kiss went pretty well. Then you started avoiding me. Obviously I misunderstood everything.” He raised his head to look at her, his misery bared by his eyes. “It was a mistake, all right? It’ll never happen again, and I’d do anything to have us back the way we were.”

He kept his eyes on her, and saw her take a deep breath. There was confusion and hurt in her eyes. “Please, Rey, just tell me what to do to make it right between us again,” Poe pleaded, upset with himself for causing this much distress for her, and for messing up what is potentially one of the best friendships in his life.

“You really think it was a mistake?” Her voice was barely above a whisper. “That our kiss was a mistake?”

“It felt right to me,” Poe admitted. “But I should’ve made sure we were on the same page before doing that. I don’t want you to think now that I don’t value our friendship, because I do. I hope I didn’t ruin that.”

“I don’t know, Poe,” Rey sighed. “I don’t know, and that was why I was avoiding you. It was so easy to be with you, I never had to pretend to be the Jedi everyone thinks I am. I felt free when I’m with you. You never made me feel any less important for being just myself. You made me feel special. Then you kissed me, and now I don’t know how we…it’s all just so kriffing confusing.”

“I kissed you because I thought we shared something special,” Poe said in a quiet tone.

“I thought so, too,” Rey confessed. “Then everything they said started coming back to me, and I got scared.”

“They?” Poe had no idea what she was talking about. “Who are they and what did they say?”

“The other pilots, the fighters, everyone else back in the Resistance. I hear what they say about you, about us, sometimes, when they think I’m not around or I’m not paying attention,” Rey explained, and Poe felt an impending sense of gloom. He didn’t like where this was heading. “They said you love ‘em then leave ‘em, that everyone was fair game until you get them, and then you’re gone. That’s why you still haven’t settled down.” She looked straight ahead as she continued. “I thought what we had was different, that it was something you’d never do to me, and then you kissed me. I wasn’t sure if I was going to take that risk with you, because I don’t know if I could take it if another person I cared about leaves me again.”

Poe was about to tell her how it was different with her, when Finn’s voice came from the commlink in his pocket. “Not far to go, guys. But watch your six. You have a group of unfriendlies headed your way, so be ready to act if they get close. We’re only detecting signals from two commlinks, but they could be a bigger group. I’ll try give you the heads up.”

Poe clicked mute again after quickly acknowledging Finn’s warning. “It was never like that with you, Rey,” Poe turned to her. “I don’t deny how cavalier I was in the past, and I’m not really proud of that. I haven’t settled down because I haven’t found the right partner. When I met you, I had the feeling that you might be it for me, so I didn’t rush it. The more I got to know you, the more sure I felt that you were it. And then that night – gods, Rey, when I saw it in your eyes, I knew for certain it was you.”

“Then why did you tell me that kissing me was a mistake? That it will never happen again?”

“Because I’m an idiot, and I was going to say anything just for you to let me in your life again, in any capacity that you want. I’ll accept whatever role you want me to be, even if it’s just as a friend. All I want is to be with you.” He stepped closer tentatively. 

“I meant what I said, Poe,” Rey said softly. “I’m scared that I’ll be just one of your conquests. I don’t want to let myself care more for you, only for you to leave me when you realize I’m not the right one for you. I’d be better off ending it now, rather than to have to deal with that.”

“I’ll never leave you, not by choice,” Poe replied firmly. “That much I’m certain. Use the Force, get in my head, you’ll see that I mean that, and you’ll see just how sure I am that you’re the one for me.”

“That’s not how the Force works,” Rey said rolling her eyes. She stopped on her tracks and looked deep in his eyes, as if trying to read him. “I want to believe you, Poe."

Her uncertainty was killing him. Then an inspiration hit him. He reached inside his shirt to grasp the chain he wore all the time. He pulled it over his head, and pressed the chain with the ring to her hand. “I was holding onto that until I found the right partner to give it to.” It was an easy decision for him, but not a poorly thought one. Never before did he even consider giving the ring to anyone, until Rey came along. He had spent a good part of the past year thinking about it, and the closer they became, the surer he felt.

Rey’s eyes widened in amazement. Poe knew she knew how important the ring was to him. He waited with bated breath as she weighed the chain and the ring on her hand. “You’re giving your mother’s ring to me?”

“Yes.” Poe replied with certainty. “I hope you’ll accept it and give us a chance. Take a chance on me.”

She stood unmoving, for what felt like hours, silent as she held the chain with the ring. Then she put the chain over her head, the ring coming to rest near her heart. He let out the breath he was holding. 

“Uh, guys, why did you stop walking?” Finn’s voice interrupted from Poe’s wrist. “Are you both all right?”

Poe quickly switched the mic back on, then offered his hand to Rey. The ring sparkled near her heart as a sliver of light touched it when Rey moved to put her hand in his. Poe clasped it firmly, his heart soaring with her hand's answering squeeze. 

“Never better, buddy.”


End file.
